A Letter
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu menciumku -Len Kagamine-


**A Letter**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media and Yamaha**

**Pair : RinxLen**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : (miss) typos, GaJe, aneh, kesalahan EYD disana sini dan alur yang kecepetan**

**.**

_**Aku begitu penasaran, kenapa kau menciumku?**_

**.**

"Lenny!" Rin terus berlari menaiki tangga rumah mereka. Setelah sampai dilantai atas, segera ia buka sebuah pintu berwarna kuning dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Kagamine Len' yang menggantung disana.

"Lenny!" teriak Rin lagi. Namun wajahnya yang ceria seketika berubah menjadi cemberut saat melihat saudara kembarnya itu sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasur.

"Ih~ Kok tidur sih?! Aku kan mau ngasih tahu kalo aku dapet nilai seratus!" Rin jadi kesal sendiri. Di dekatinya Len yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya.

Dengan menjongkokkan badan, Rin melihat wajah Len lebih dekat lagi. Menatap setiap inchi lekuk wajah saudara kembarnya itu. Tampan. Yah... Rin mengakui bahwa Len tampan. Bahkan seluruh Middle Akademi tempat mereka bersekolah saat ini pun pasti mengakui. Rin tersenyum sendiri melihat Len. Rambut honeyblondenya, kristal Aquamarine yang saat ini sedang tertutup kelopak mata. Entah kenapa Rin sangat senang melihat itu semua.

"Len, seandainya kau tahu kalau sebenarnya aku ..." Rin memberhentikan kata katanya. Dibelainya rambut honeyblonde Len dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah," Rin mengabaikan semua isi hatinya dan mulai beranjak berdiri. Namun baru saja ia melangkah, di dengarnya Len menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Ngh..."

Senyum Rin kembali mengembang, ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan lagi lagi berlutut di samping Len.

"Hanya kali ini," Rin membatin. Di dekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Len. Semakin dekat wajah mereka, semakin memerah juga wajah Rin.

Chu!

Sedetik kemudian, Rin langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan berdiri bermaksud pergi. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara.

"Rin?"

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahi Rin. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia kumpulkan jadi satu, ia membalikkan badannya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Y-Ya Len?" katanya tergagap saking gugupnya.

Len memegangi bibirnya sendiri dengan ragu "Kau menciumku?"

"A-Aku? T-Tidak!" Rin mengibaskan tangannya cepat. Namun ia bisa merasakan tatapan Len menajam yang berarti Len tidak percaya padanya.

"Masih ada rasa jeruk di bibirku,"

Ting Tong...

"A-Ah! Itu pasti Miku! A-Aku harus pergi! Aku sudah janji akan menemaninya berbelanja hari ini! Jaa ne, Len!" teriak Rin dan langsung berlari pergi dari kamar Rin.

Len hanya memandang Rin heran.

_**~ A Letter ~**_

Malam yang indah di Crypton City. Bulannya bersinar dengan terang. Ribuan bintang juga hadir menemani cahaya sang bulan. Membuat gadis blonde itu dengan setia duduk di balkonnya, masih dengan earphone ditelinganya dan sebuah novel ditangannya.

Tok tok tok.

Rin langsung melepaskan earphone nya yang sengaja dipasang dengan volume kecil agar dia bisa mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Iya... sebentar," Rin langsung beranjak dari balkonnya dan membuka pintu berwarna jingga bermotif jeruk yang adalah pintu kamarnya.

Deg!

Rin langsung menegang saat melihat siapa yang datang. Len, dengan piyama kuning motif pisangnya berdiri tepat di hadapan Rin yang saat ini memakai piyama kesayangannya. Piyama atasnya berbentuk seperti kaus biasa namun tangannya mengkerut, berwarna jingga dan bermotif jeruk dengan sebuah beruang yang sedang memakan jeruk ditengahnya. Sedangkan celananya adalah celana selutut jingga motif jeruk yang bawahnya mengkerut.

"L-Len? Ada apa?" tanya Rin tergagap.

Len langsung masuk ke kamar Rin dan menguncinya. Membuat Rin mundur beberapa langkah. Novel yang masih ada ditangannya pun terlepas saat Len mengunci tangannya di tembok. Membuat keringat dingin kembali mengucur di dahinya.

"L-Len?" suara Rin masih terdengar bergetar.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka dibuat penasaran, kan?"

Rin meneguk ludahnya paksa. Ini bukan Len yang ia kenal. Bukan Len shota, penyayang dan manis yang selalu ada disisinya. Len berubah menjadi sosok posesif dan mengerikan.

"A-Aku... A-Aku..."

Len mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Rin semakin ketakutan.

"Dengar, aku butuh jawabanmu Rin!" teriak Len kesal dan langsung duduk bersila dilantai sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya layaknya seorang balita yang tidak dibelikan mainan.

Setelah menenangkan diri, perlahan Rin berjongkok dan duduk di hadapan Len.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku tidak menciummu..." Rin memegang pelan salah satu pipi Len. Membuat Len mendongak dan menatap langsung kedua bola mata Rin yang sewarna dengan miliknya itu.

"Semenjak kepergian _Kaa-san_, bukankah kau mengatakan kalau tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara kita berdua?" tanya Len dengan raut wajah serius. Digapainya kedua pipi _chubby_ Rin agar bisa menatapnya lebih dalam.

"A-Aku..."

"Rin, tidak ada satu hal pun yang kusembunyikan darimu. Jadi, bisakah kau beri tahu aku kenapa kau menciumku? Kau tahu... I-Itu... I-Itu ciuman pertamaku,"

Deg!

Rin benar benar merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ia mengambil ciuman pertama saudara kembarnya sendiri? Jujur, itu juga ciuman pertama Rin. Tapi tetap saja ia yang harus disalahkan atas semua ini!

Rin menghela nafas panjang "Kau tahu... mungkin aku akan memberi tahumu,"

"Benarkah?"

Rin mengangguk dan tersenyum "Iya Lenny~! Tapi besok ya!"

Len menatap Rin bingung "Tapi kan besok kita _study tour_ ke pantai?"

Rin terkekeh "Aku akan memberimu surat saat kita sudah sampai. Semua jawaban yang kau perlukan ada disana! Tapi aku hanya akan memberi tahumu satu kali! Tidak lebih!"

Len mengangguk dan berdiri "Baiklah, _Oyasumi _Rin!"

Rin tersenyum dan ikut berdiri juga mengantarkan Len keluar kamarnya. Saat sudah sampai di bibir pintu, Rin melambaikan sedikit tangannya.

"_Oyasumi_, Len!"

_**~ A Letter ~**_

"Rinny~!" pekik Miku saat Rin turun dari mobilnya. Mereka memang akan pergi bersama dengan bus di sekolah.

"Miku!" Rin melambai dan mendekati Miku yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Rin _kawaii_!" teriak Miku semangat. Rin tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah sosok idola sekolah yang sudah dikerumuni oleh fans-fans nya. Rin menghela nafas panjang.

"Rin, _Nani_?" tanya Miku dengan nada bingung. Perlahan Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"P-Permisi!" terlihat sekali kalau Len berusaha menembus kerumunan itu dengan susah payah. Setelah berhasil, dengan cepat ia berlari mendekati Rin.

"E-Eh, _Nani _Len?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Ingat janjimu ya!"

Rin meneguk ludahnya paksa lalu mengangguk kaku. Dia memang sudah menulis sebuah surat semalam. Tapi apa benar dia harus memberikannya.

"Bagus!" setelah mengatakannya, Len langsung menyentil hidung Rin dan berlari pergi. Sementara Miku hanya berdecak melihatnya.

"Enak ya punya saudara,"

"_Ne_, Rin! Restui aku dengan Len, ya!"

"Rin, jadikan aku kakak iparmu ya!"

"Rin, kau setuju kan kalau aku menikah dengan Len?"

Rin _sweatdrop_ ditempat. Mereka masih SMP kan? Bukankah masih terlalu jauh untuk membicarakan masalah seperti itu?

"I-Iya. Terserah," dengan berat hati Rin mengatakannya dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang sekarang berganti menyerangnya.

Baru saja Rin hendak memasuki salah satu bis yang baru saja sampai digerbang sekolah, tangannya langsung ditarik oleh seseorang hingga membuatnya terputar.

"L-Len?" kagetnya saat melihat siapa yang sebenarnya menarik pergelangan tangannya itu. Masih dengan tangan yang mengenggam tangan Rin erat, Len menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, kau berjanji surat itu padaku,"

Rin entah kenapa memutar bola matanya. Seolah ini sudah menjadi masalah yang membosankan baginya.

"Kau sudah mengingatkanku berapa kali, hah?"

Len mendengus "Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja aku benar benar penasaran alasanmu menciumku! Aku... Aku..."

Wajah Rin memerah seketika itu juga. Segera ia melepaskan tangan Len dan memasuki bis berwarna biru Aqua itu. Oh... Dia benar benar tidak sanggup bertemu Len sampai beberapa jam kedepan!

_**~ A Letter ~**_

Rin terus memandang keluar jendela selama di perjalanan. Bahkan ia mengabaikan beberapa pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Miku. Matanya menerawang jauh. Argh! Seandainya dia bisa mengulang waktu! Dia pasti tidak akan pernah mencium Len!

"Rin! Kamu kenapa sih?!" bentak Miku akhirnya. Rin yang awalnya melamun langsung tersentak dan menoleh kaget.

"K-Kenapa Miku?"

Miku memutar bola matanya "Kita udah nyampe tuh!"

Deg!

Jantung Rin serasa berhenti. Kalau sudah sampai berarti dia harus segera memberikan surat itu pada Len, kan? Astaga! Bagaimana ini?

"M-Miku! T-Tolong sembunyikan aku!" pinta Rin. Miku menatap Rin heran sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kalau sampai ketahuan bisa gawat..." Rin membatin sambil terus bersembunyi di belakang Miku. Untunglah Len berada di bis yang berbeda dengannya. Kalau tidak pasti ini semua akan sia sia!

Rin terus menengok kesana sini. Namun saat dia melihat Len berlari ke arah pondok, dia menghela nafas panjang. Setidaknya ia bisa keluar dari 'tempat persembunyiaan'nya barang sejenak.

"Rin, aku mau ke hotel. Kamu ikut?" tawar Miku. Rin menoleh dan menggeleng pelan disertai sebuah senyuman manis.

"Ya udah. Kamu tunggu ya!"

Rin mengangguk. Kembali ia mengarahkan perhatiannya pada laut lepas yang berombak. Ombak terlihat sangat bersahabat hari ini. Indah, teratur dan suaranya terdengar merdu di telinga.

"Hei,"

Tubuh Rin membeku. Ia tidak lagi merasakan tangan yang terkalung dilehernya. Maupun dagu yang tertumpu di bahu kirinya. Oh Tuhan... Tubuhnya benar benar panas!

"L-Len..." Rin sampai tergagap berbicara

"Kau sudah janji,"

Rin mengangguk kaku. Ia ambil sebuah ampelop berwarna jingga dari dalam tas sandangnya dan meremasnya pelan.

"A-Aku..."

Mendengar nada ragu dari mulut Rin, segera Len ambil ampelop jingga itu dan menatapnya penuh minat.

"Benarkah di dalamnya ada alasan mengapa kau menciumku? Kau tahu! Aku sangat penasaran dengan itu!"

Rin lagi lagi hanya mengangguk kaku menanggapinya. Dengan satu sobekan, Len bisa menarik kertas putih di dalamnya keluar. Kertas itu terlipat, sehingga Len harus membuka lipatannya terlebih dulu.

"Akhirnya..." Len mulai membuka satu lipatan pada kertas itu.

Bash!

Angin nakal langsung menerbangkan kertas itu menuju laut lepas. Membuat Len menganga lebar lebar. Apalagi saat melihat kertas itu terjatuh di laut dan akhirnya tenggelam.

"A-Apa?"

Rin menatap wajah Len yang masih terkejut. Segera ia mengembangkan senyumannya dan menepuk kepala Len pelan.

"Sudahlah! Bukan takdirmu!" Rin berbisik sambil terkikik geli dan segera meninggalkan Len yang masih meratapi betapa malangnya nasib yang ia miliki.

_**~ A Letter ~**_

Matahari terbenam adalah sebuah hal yang sangat indah. Dengan berlatarkan matahari terbenam, muncullah sebuah kertas dari dalam air. Walaupun tulisannya sudah kabur. Tapi tulisan indah dan terukir rapi itu masih dapat dibaca dengan jelas.

.

_**Kau tahu Len, alasan aku menciummu sangat sederhana**_

_**Saat menatapmu, aku merasa bernyawa**_

_**Saat di dekatmu, aku merasa diriku aman**_

_**Saat dipelukanmu, aku merasa hangat**_

_**Lalu saat menciummu, aku merasa jantungku bergetar hebat**_

_**Mungkin ini salah, tapi kurasa, aku telah mencintai saudara kembarku sendiri**_

_**Mencintaimu, Len Kagamine**_

.

**FIN**

.

Fyuh... selesai deh akhirnya nih one-shot! RnR ya minna, hehe... Habisnya lagi patah semangat nih! Semakin banyak semakin bagus! Oh ya, sebenernya sih Laven punya sequelnya, tapi tergantung readers juga mau Laven publish atau nggak... Hehe... RnR ya minna!


End file.
